


MommaCQ Fresh and Error fanfic

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Error and Fresh are tiny toddlers, Error has to babysit, Fresh is an annoying little so and so, Gen, MommaCQ, Tears and anger happen, Undertale AU, but then hugs happen, i love these two, so alls good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we have some brotherly fluff with tiny Error and an even tinier Fresh! (Short Fic) Momma CQ fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MommaCQ Fresh and Error fanfic

“Error, I need you to look after Fresh while I take Geno to the doctors for his checkup”

The 5 year old looked up from his Gameboy to scowl at his mother who was holding a small 2 year old skeleton. He was looking at Error with a mischievous grin.  
“What? Why do I have to watch the little runt? Can’t you just leave him at Aunt Com’s or something? Or in the trash bin? That sounds like more appropriate place”

CQ frowned at her child causing him to flinch “Error! What have I told you? Enough of that bad attitude of yours! *sigh* Comyet has taken Ink to an art gallery exhibition so she won’t be able to watch him. And besides, you need to learn how to be a responsible older brother”.

CQ carefully placed the two year old Fresh down on the sofa next to Error, who leaned away from him with a grimace. “You look after him now, and do not let him out of your sight! And I had better not find him in the trash bin either when we come back” CQ told Error sternly. Error grumbled a bit under his breath as his mother said her farewells, and left with Geno who was waiting in the car, leaving Error alone with the tiny skeleton baby.  
Error glared at his baby brother as he stared up at him with a curious look, emotionless pupils boring into him. Error scowled at him.  
“The hell are you lookin’ at runt?” he hissed. Fresh said nothing, but instead cocked his head to the side and grinned that creepy smile of his. Error glared at him before deciding he wasn’t worth his time and switched on the TV. As he flicked through the channels trying to find something violent and preferably with a lot of swear words, Error heard a shuffling noise next to him and an excited baby noise. Out of curiosity, he turned his gaze slightly towards the toddler next to him, before snapping his head around in shock and anger.

Fresh had taken an interest in Errors Gameboy that he had left lying on the sofa unattended and the toddler had taken an interest in it. He had the electronic device in his hands and was pushing the buttons with his thumbs. Error had no idea how the kid learned to play the Gameboy so quickly, but quite frankly he didn’t care. That was HIS property the little runt was playing with.

“HEY! Give that back!” Error shouted angrily snatching the Gameboy out of Fresh’s little hands, “This is MINE! You got that? Don’t touch my stuff you little bastard!”  
Fresh stared up at Error for a moment, a blank expression on his face. Error began to fear that the kid would begin crying at any minute and THEN he would have a problem. He had no idea what to do with a crying baby.

Before Error could say or do anything, Fresh pulled a pouty face and crossed his arms.  
“Das unrad Brah” he said grumpily. Error stared at him in shock. He had expected him to cry, scream, reach out and try to grab the Gameboy from him… anything a normal baby would do but not… that.

Fresh seemed to be somewhat amused by Error’s reaction as his face suddenly cracked into another creepy wide grin. Error realised he had his jaw hanging open and quickly clamped it shut with a growl.  
“D… Don’t touch my stuff...” he muttered turning back to the TV, “stupid runt…”  
The channel he had stopped at before the little incident was showing a documentary about a lion pack. It lacked any swear words, but Error decided it was good enough. He grinned as the lionesses stalked and chased after a buffalo. He heard a noise of disapproval from the toddler next to him but ignored him. He wasn’t going to pay the little runt any more attention. It was getting good! The lionesses had almost caught up to the tiring buffalo as they chased it away from its heard. Error leaned forward in anticipation just as a lioness leapt up onto the animals back to deliver the killing blow when suddenly…

*Click*

The channel suddenly changed and Error was met with a Looney Tunes theme song blaring loudly from the screen. Error blinked in stupor at the sudden bright cheery cartoon that popped into existence.  
“Radical!”  
Error slowly turned his head towards Fresh who was sitting with that big grin on his face and the remote control in his hands.

How did he…

Error quickly realised he had dropped the remote while he was scolding Fresh for taking his Gameboy and now the little runt had managed to get a hold of it.  
“HEY! Give me that remote, I was watching something!” Error yelled in anger as he reached towards Fresh for the remote. The toddler smacked his hand away shouting “Nah Brah! Mah turn yo!”

Error flinched violently at the physical contact. He shot his brother a death glare as his eyes filled with error signs. Fresh continued to grin and held the remote tightly to his chest. “Mine!” he said smugly. Error’s eye twitched as he snapped.  
“YOU LITTLE BRAT GIVE ME THAT !FUNK!ING REMOTE!” Error screamed and made a grab for the toddler. Fresh leaped off the sofa and out of Errors reach before sticking his tongue out at him and running away laughing.

“Get back here!” Error scrambled after him, stumbling over a few times due to his vision being obscured by the error symbols. He rubbed at his eyes furiously as he chased after the toddler, “Stupid eyes” He growled. He could just make out the brightly coloured clothing the little runt was wearing, and it was enough for him to keep chasing him.

Fresh was having the time of his life. He stopped occasionally to watch as the older brother stumbled after him. He made a few sharp turns causing Error to smack into a wall, door or table causing him to get even madder. “Grrr! I swear when I get my hands on you your dead you little bastard!” Error shouted angrily after running into yet another door.  
Fresh just giggled cheekily, enjoying his little game of “tag” as he ran away into the kitchen. He scrambled up onto a chair and onto the counter, hoping to climb up onto one of the cupboards to hide from his enraged brother. Suddenly, Error dashed into the kitchen and after a quick glance around he spotted Fresh attempting to climb up one of the cupboards. Fresh looked around at him and grinned sheepishly as he noticed Errors eyes had cleared somewhat.

“Sup brah!”

Error roared, and lunged for the toddler. Fresh scrambled to get away, but Error managed to grab him by his leg. Fresh fell over with an “oof”, and the remote flung out of his hand and knocked into a vase with flowers in it on the window sill causing it to fall and smash onto the floor. The two children stared dumbfounded for a moment before Error suddenly let go of Fresh and ran over to the shattered remains of the vase on the floor.

“Nononono, oh no, moms gonna kill me” Error panicked, clutching his head. Error wasn’t normally bothered by this sort of thing, usually he enjoyed destroying stuff but… this was the fifth time he had destroyed something (though in this case it wasn’t entirely his fault) and CQ had warned him that if it happened again, there would be severe consequences. She had been very mad the last time and it had scared him. He didn’t want to see her that angry again.  
While Error freaked out over the vase, Fresh clambered down from the counter and casually plodded over to wear Error was. He picked up the remote and stared at the broken vase for a moment before grinning up at his brother.

“Braaah, your in trouble”

Error froze and slowly turned to the toddler next to him. Fresh’s grin faltered slightly under the death glare he received. He noticed angry tears forming in the corners of Errors eyes.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Error screamed angrily at Fresh as his eyes became engulfed in errors again, “MOMS GONNA BE SUPER MAD AT ME, AND ITS GONNA BE ALL YOUR FAULT! Ever since you appeared, everything’s gone bad! My mom, my best friend and even my freaking brother all became obsessed with you the moment you arrived! No one even seems to notice me anymore, and when they do it’s just to try and get me involved with you! I don’t want you, I never wanted you! I hate you! It was always supposed to be just me, mom and Geno! You ruined everything and now moms gonna hate me, and Geno will be upset because I messed up again! No matter how hard I try… I always mess up…”

Error fell silent as he stared hard at the floor, tears running down his face and fists clenched.  
Fresh stayed silent and just watched him curiously. He was a bit at a loss on what to do. His brother was clearly upset but he didn’t really care. However, he didn’t really like seeing him so angry…  
He reached up and gently tugged on Errors shorts. Error growled and violently jerked away from the toddler.  
“Go away” Error snapped and stormed off out of the kitchen. Fresh watched as he left before staring at the smashed vase. Would be unrad to leave such a mess lying on the floor.  
He picked up the larger broken pieces and put them into the trash bin, and pushed the smaller pieces up against the counter before wandering out of the kitchen to the living room.  
He saw Error sitting on the sofa with his legs tucked up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. Fresh quietly walked over to the sofa and clambered up onto it staring at Error curiously. He didn’t care about the situation, but he still didn’t like seeing his brother upset so he was going to try and make an effort to make up with him. He cautiously reached out and lightly poked Error’s leg. The older sibling flinched but didn’t respond.  
Fresh poked him again, “Braah” Still no response.

Another poke.

“Braaah!”

“WHAT?”

Error suddenly snapped his head up and glared at the toddler next to him who sat there unfazed. “What the !funk! do you want?” Fresh blinked and looked away for a moment before looking back at Error.

“Sorreh brah”

Error froze and stared at Fresh. The words had come out quietly and softly, almost as though Fresh was feeling sad for upsetting him. Error wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly at first. He hadn’t been expecting the runt to come and apologise. He was aware the kid had an issue where he was unable to feel emotion of any kind, so hearing him say sorry in such a genuine sounding way came as quite a surprise.

“Uh… yeah sure... whatever…” Error grumbled and looked away resting his chin on his arms and glared at the TV screen. Fresh blinked at him a grin forming on his face as he settled down next to his brother making sure not to make any physical contact. The two sat in silence, just watching a random cartoon that was playing on the TV. After a while, Error began to doze, the events of the day having tired him out a bit. He had since changed his position on the sofa so he was leaning with an elbow on the sofa arm with his head in his hand. The sound of the TV drowned out as he began to slowly fall asleep.

Error woke up suddenly as he felt a weird feeling coming from his stomach and chest. He blinked, as he realised the TV had somehow been turned off, and he had a blanket covering him. He tried to sit up but heard a grumble coming from under the blanket. He stared for a moment before slowly lifting the blanket to reveal Fresh curled up and sound asleep on his chest. Error seized up and let out a small shriek in shock. Fresh mumbled something in his sleep and gripped Error’s shirt in his small hands. Error desperately wanted to shove the little runt off of him, but every time he tried to push him or pull him off, Fresh would just cling tighter and nuzzle closer.  
Error let out a groan of frustration and gave up. He was too tired to try and pry the little limpet from his chest. Besides, doing so just made Fresh try to get even closer, if such a thing were possible. Error let out an exasperated sigh as he lay there limply. He glanced down at the sleeping toddler on his chest. Now that he thought about it, the kid did look kind of cute….

Realising what he just thought, Error blushed and growled in annoyance as he looked away. The stupid runt was NOT cute! He was just an annoying little brat... he glanced back at the toddler. Out of curiosity Error gently poked his head. Fresh grumbled a little in his sleep pulling a slight pouty face.

Ok, maybe he was a little cute….

Error let out another sigh, before settling back down to sleep. He stared at the ceiling for a while trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling on his chest where Fresh slept. The little runt had made his life hell ever since he first arrived, but then… maybe Error should give him a chance. He did make Geno smile a lot, and that was the most important thing to Error. To see his older brother happy. And if Fresh could do that for Geno, then maybe he would be worth tolerating. At least he hoped. Error yawned as he settled down and began to doze off once again, while his hand unconsciously moved onto the toddlers back.

-a few years later-

Today was the celebration today for Genos recovery. After the operation that had finally healed his ailments, CQ, Comyet, Ink, Error and Fresh had all thrown a celebration party for Geno. A few others came along too, like Decans and Sugar along with their parents.

Now it had gotten late, and everyone had gone home. Geno was exhausted, and had gone upstairs to sleep shortly after the party ended. While CQ cleaned up, Fresh and Error had gone to the sofa to watch some movies, but it didn’t take long for Error to fall asleep.

Error grumbled and opened his eyes wearily as he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked to find Fresh had fallen asleep with his head resting on his shoulder. In his half asleep state, something clicked in Errors head and he wrapped an arm around his younger brother.

“Stupid runt” he grumbled softly and rested his head on top of Fresh’s before falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there thankyou for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! ^w^
> 
> This fic i had actually had written before my previous fanfic, but i have only now worked up the courage to upload it xD  
> I'm not 100% satisfied with this one, especially the ending so i may come back to re-write it a bit in the future.


End file.
